vantage_point_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Conlaodh O'Toole
Conlaodh O'Toole aka Connie recently and suddenly immigrated to El Asilo from Ireland. He works at a bartender at the Outlaw, and moonlights as a vigilante in his spare time. He's also a member of the O'Toole crime family. He lost his eye when a bit of family business went south a few years back. Luckily the experience hasn't soured him on crime! Appearance Red hair and more freckles than you can count, that's Connie. His ruined right eye is hidden beneath his eye patch, which is embroidered with the O'Toole family crest. His remaining eye is a light green. He has a green, full back tattoo of the family crest - as is tradition - and likes to show it off when he can. He's 6'1" and a bit on the lanky side. Personality Amicable and easy to get along with, Connie is a laid back individual so long as you don't mind a little criminal activity and aren't a cop. He's a habitual pick pocket, and tends to leave his prizes lying around for his loved ones in much the same way a cat might leave a dead bird on your porch. He's also a bit of an adrenaline junkie. He's hard to anger, and it's even harder to get him to talk about his feelings if you actually do upset him. Sharing doesn't come easy to folks brought up in criminal families, and Connie is no different in that regard. He also has Oppositional Defiance Disorder (ODD), which means the easiest way to get him to resent you is to try to order him around. His measure of what is and isn't moral is deeply flawed thanks to his upbringing, but overall is he a good - if chaotic - person. Powers Power Nullification is Connie's power. Basically, any power that would directly affect him, doesn't. For example, mind control wouldn't work because that's a power that relies on manipulating Connie directly. On the other hand, someone with super strength could still punch him really hard because their power is affecting their own body and making it stronger, and not affecting Connie's body at all. History One day Connie just showed up in El Asilo much to the surprise of his friends and family. He claimed to have moved "Because Pokemon Go wasn't out in Ireland yet," and quickly settled into the city along with his pet snake, Rosy, a Rosy Boa. He quickly discovered that Vantage hadn't been treating his family well, and that treatment continued during his stay. Agitated, he stole the Mayor's wallet as a bit of payback during a fancy gala. He wanted to do more and get back at them in the traditional crime family way, but his cousin Finn - the defacto head of the family in El Asilo - talked him down. As it stands, Vantage is ''still ''doing wrong by him and his, and by god he is going to make them pay for it. Relationships Finnegan O'Toole Defacto head of the family and one of the only two people that Connie will actually listen to! Finn has been screwed over by Vantage time and time again, and Connie is sick to death of letting them get away with it. Unfortunately there's nothing any of them can do, so he simply does his best to make Finn's life a little more cheerful when he can. Silvain Song An FBI agent that Connie is head over heels for. Their relationship had something of a rocky start as unhelpful criminal informant and FBI agent, but quickly grew into something more. Connie adores Silvain and they are the only person besides Finn who he will listen to with any sort of regularity. They're engaged, and Silvain is going to get a smaller version of the O'Toole family tattoo, much to Connie's delight. Dakota Van Andel An ex-serial killer ex-brain ghost, current fiance, he and Connie originally hated each other. One attempted murder, two drunken fist fights and a cathartic crying jag and the two are now engaged. Funny how life works sometimes. Surprisingly the two actually get along like a house on fire, although Dakota is solely responsible for Connie hating Wheel of Fortune. Darcy Darling A CIA agent who was assigned to Ireland at one point in time and got caught up in a firefight between the O'Toole crime family and another mob. He was caught in an explosion and lost all of his hearing on one side, gained numerous scars, and a fear of the O'Toole family. Connie slowly got to know Darcy from a distance at first, and then more intimately as it became clear that they both loved the same people (Silvain and Dakota). Eventually they ended up seeing the good in each other as well, and decided to get engaged as well rather than just share their two fiances. Category:Vigilante Category:O'Toole Clan Category:Characters